The present invention relates to aromatic heterocyclic rigid-rod polymers, and in particular to polymers which contain 1,5-naphthalic segments.
Aromatic heterocyclic rigid-rod polymers, such as PBO and PBT, are well known for their unique mechanical properties and exceptional thermal and thermooxidative stabilities. Uses for such polymers range from conventional reinforcement to protective garments, ballistic vests, and abrasion- and flame-resistant fabrics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel aromatic heterocyclic rigid-rod polymers which contain 1,5-naphthalic segments.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.